


Groovy

by csichick_2



Series: Stargateland Multimedia Bingo [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt of Groovy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Groovy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the stargateland multimedia bingo prompt of Groovy

Jason relaxes into Cam's side, resting his head on his shoulder. “I so was afraid she was going to hate me.”

Cam wraps an arm around him. “I told you Momma would love you. Why wouldn't she?”

“I'm a lot younger than you. She could have had a problem with that.”

Cam kisses Jason softly. “It doesn't bother me, therefore it doesn't bother her. You did just make me feel like a craddle robber, though.”

Jason grins. “Sorry.”

“No you're not,” Cam says, hiding a smile. “Just don't mock the fashions when Momma brings out my prom pictures.”

Jason smirks. “Were they groovy?”

Cam punches him in the shoulder. “Brat. I'm not that old.”


End file.
